The use of tinted, or colored, contact lenses to alter the natural color of the iris is well known. Typically, these lenses use either or both opaque and translucent colors to change the color of an iris, as for example, from brown to blue. Additionally, tinted lenses have been manufactured that attempt to enhance the iris color without changing the color. These lenses are disadvantageous because either the color enhancement is too subtle to be noticed when the lens is on-eye or the enhancement lends an unnatural appearance to the wearer's iris.